My Angel
by isfa.id
Summary: No summary, remake dari MV B.A.P - Stop It, special for HaeBum Day, December 09th, 2012. But... it's KiHae, xDDD.


Kibum, pemuda tampan itu tengah berjalan dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang tergambar di wajahnya, terlihat bahagia. Dia tengah memegang sebuah hamburger di tangan kanannya dan juga segelas minuman dingin di tangan kirinya. Mungkin itulah mengapa dia terlihat bahagia sekarang, karena rasa laparnya akan segera menghilang. Huh… lagipula sepertinya cuaca sangat panas hari ini, dan minuman dingin itu akan bisa menyejukkannya.

Dia terus berjalan hingga keluar dari café kecil tempatnya berada sekarang. Langkah kakinya terus melangkah meninggalkan café tersebut dengan mulut yang bersiap memakan hamburgernya. Tapi tiba-tiba langkah dan gerakkan mulutnya terhenti saat seorang pemuda melintas di hadapannya. Dia ternganga menatap betapa manisnya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Pemuda manis itu terus berjalan menjauh darinya dan Kibum terus menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti langkah pemuda tersebut. Oh… Kibum terpesona sepertinya. Hingga…

'Tiiinnnnn.'

'Brak.'

Tubuh Kibum tepat tertabrak sebuah mobil yang sedang melintas hingga membuat tubuhnya melambung akibat hantaman yang cukup keras itu, dengan hamburgernya yang berhamburan, mulai dari roti, daging, hingga sayurnya yang berpencar entah ke mana. Tapi… apakah kalian memperhatikan sebuah senyum merekah yang terkembang di bibir Kibum saat tubuhnya melayang? Ah… kenapa dia tersenyum, dia baru saja tertabrak bukan? Entahlah. Dan…

'Bruk.'

Tubuh Kibum terhempas ke jalan.

Sementara, seorang pemuda yang merupakan pengemudi mobil tersebut hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dia lalai yang menyebabkan seseorang tertabrak. Dia segera berlari keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Kibum yang tergeletak tak berdaya di depannya tanpa menyadari sebuah gelombang aneh yang mengitari tubuh Kibum.

Pemuda itu, yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kibum. 'Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?' mungkin itulah isi hatinya melihat tubuh Kibum yang sama sekali tak bergerak. Takut? Ya… seperti itulah. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak berhenti dan terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kibum hingga akhirnya kegiatannya itu membuahkan hasil, karena kini Kibum membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun terlihat senang, karena ternyata tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan orang yang ditabraknya, karena kini Kibum sudah langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan terduduk sendiri tanpa bantuan dari siapapun. Itu menandakan dia baik-baik saja bukan? Dan tiba-tiba saja, Kibum menggeliatkan tubuhnya dengan senyuman manisnya seolah-olah dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak di pagi hari.

Dan alhasil, sekarang Kyuhyun dibuat ternganga dengan kelakuan Kibum, apalagi Kibum langsung bangkit dan berlari meninggalkannya yang bahkan mencoba mengajaknya bicara untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya. Kyuhyun terus seperti itu, ternganga dan ternganga melihat apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Orang yang ditabraknya bisa bangkit dan langsung berlari secepat itu? Mungkinkah? Dan… ekor? Kyuhyun melihat ekor yang berada di belakang tubuh Kibum.

**.**

**.**

Senyum Kibum terus terkembang sejalan dengan langkahnya yang terus mengikuti ke mana sang 'pujaan hati' melangkah. Lihatlah betapa sebuah rasa bahagia tergambar di wajah tampannya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat pemuda manis yang merupakan pujaan hatinya tersebut membalik tubuhnya, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di belakangnya. Lalu, apa yang dilihat oleh sang pemuda manis tersebut? Jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Tidak ada apapun dan tidak ada siapapun. Apa dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Kibum yang kini tengah berdiri menyamping pura-pura tidak memperhatikannya? Pemuda manis itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Kibum kembali berjalan mengikuti pemuda manis tersebut setelah pemuda manis itu kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan tapi kemudian kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan bersembunyi di balik tiang kecil yang memang berjejer di pinggir jalan yang sedang dia lalui saat pemuda manis tersebut kembali membalik tubuhnya. Dan Kibum? hanya terus tersenyum.

Akhirnya, keberanian Kibum tumbuh hingga kini dia memutuskan untuk segera mendekati pemuda manis tersebut. Lihatlah kini dia tengah memegang atau bisa dibilang menarik tangan sang pemuda manis hingga langkahnya terhenti. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Pemuda manis tersebut merasakan seseorang yang menarik tangannya hingga membuat dia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan itu. Dan? Tidak ada siapapun.

Pemuda manis tersebut berusaha menarik tangannya, melepaskan diri dari sesuatu yang mencengkramnya. Takut? Mungkin. Sementara Kibum dia malah terus tersenyum meski dia menyadari pandangan pemuda manis tersebut tak tertuju padanya. Hingga kini dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan pemuda manis tersebut tapi tetap pandangan sang pujaan hati tak tertuju padanya dan malah semakin berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Pemuda manis tersebut segera melanjutkan langkahnya setelah berhasil 'meloloskan diri' meski dengan sedikit rasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hingga dia terus melihat ke arah belakang. Dan Kibum terus berusaha memanggil pemuda manis tersebut dengan tangan yang terus melambai-lambai.

Kibum menggaruk tengkuknya, seolah-olah menyadari sesuatu. Pemuda manis itu tidak bisa melihatnya?

"Arrgghhhttttt" teriaknya untuk lebih memastikan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dan nyatanya? Pemuda manis tersebut memang tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruang kelas dengan semua murid yang sudah berkumpul di dalamnya yang membuat suasana bising karena pelajaran memang belum dimulai. Tapi suasanya mendadak hening saat seseorang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Seseorang? Sepertinya itu dua orang. Karena lihatlah, ada satu orang yang mengikuti di belakang orang yang pertama kali masuk tadi.

Ya… orang yang mengikuti itu adalah Kibum, dan yang diikuti itu adalah Donghae, pemuda manis yang sudah sedari tadi Kibum buntuti. Dan disinilah Kibum mengetahui nama pemuda manis tersebut, Lee Donghae, seorang guru.

Kibum terus berjalan mengikuti Donghae hingga ke meja kerjanya dan memperhatikan semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut.

Dan Donghae, dia mulai membuka bukunya dan mulai mencoba menjelaskan apa yang akan mereka pelajari hari ini. Tapi di saat dia menulis di papan tulisnya, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada murid-muridnya.

Lihatlah, semua muridnya sedang menari di sana, dan Kibum memperhatikan itu dengan wajah bingungnya, apa mereka selalu seperti ini di saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung? Tapi yang benar-benar menarik perhatian Kibum adalah dua orang, satu berbadan gemuk dan yang satu kurus –bila dibandingkan dengan yang gemuk tadi– yang kini malah langsung menaiki meja mereka dan menari di atas sana, yang alhasil hanya bisa membuatnya tercengang. Hingga akhirnya kini kegiatan murid-murid itu terhenti saat Donghae membalik tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

Donghae melanjutkan penjelasan tentang materi yang tengah dia ajarkan dengan cara memperhatikan apa yang sedang murid-muridnya lakukan dan itu membuat Kibum tersenyum, rasa sukanya semakin besar.

Tapi lihatlah, ada dua orang yang tidak mengikuti pelajaran tersebut meski mereka berada di dalam kelas. Dua orang yang tadi menari di atas meja mereka yang diketahui bernama Shindong dan Hyukjae itu. Mereka malah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri memperhatikan sebuah cermin berbentuk bundar di mana Shindong, pemuda bertubuh gemuk itu memperhatikan wajahnya sendiri dari cermin tersebut, mungkin dia ingin memberitahukan betapa tampannya dia. Dan Hyukjae, teman sebangkunya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapannya.

Dan sepertinya Kibum merasa kesal dengan apa yang dua pemuda itu lakukan, mereka tidak memperhatikan pelajaran bukan? Sementara yang mengajar mereka adalah pujaan hatinya. Hingga akhirnya Kibum segera mendekati mereka berdua, dan…

'Plak.'

Kibum mendorong kepala mereka berdua hingga saling beradu (?).

"Auw…" seperti itulah ringisan mereka.

"YA! gendut, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"YA! apa? Kau yang melakukannya jelek!"

Shindong dan Hyukjae terus beradu mulut hingga akhirnya keributan terjadi di kelas tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Inilah kegiatan baru Kibum, membuntuti ke manapun Donghae pergi. Lihatlah, sekarangpun Kibum masih mengikuti langkah Donghae, di mana Donghae baru saja menyelesaikan tugas mengajarnya. Kibum mengitari tubuh Donghae, depan, belakang, samping, kiri, kanan (?) dan kemudian berhenti di depan Donghae saat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya.

Donghae membelai tengkuknya sendiri, rasanya semakin aneh sekarang.

'Brak.'

Tubuh Kibum tiba-tiba tersungkur, dan itu karena seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja mendorong tubuhnya. Mungkin sebenarnya tidak mendorong, karena sesungguhnya pemuda yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Donghae itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Kibum.

Donghae terdiam melihat pemuda yang ada di depannya yang adalah Siwon, salah satu rekan gurunya.

Siwon memberikan sebuah rangkaian bunga yang dia bawa pada Donghae, dan Donghae memperhatikan bunga tersebut, berwarna-warni, sungguh indah. Terselip sebuah kertas kecil berwarna biru dengan tulisan 'This is You' yang akhirnya membuat Donghae tersenyum. Sepertinya Siwon ingin mengatakan bahwa Donghae seindah bunga-bunga tersebut.

Sementara Kibum, dia terus berputar-putar, menunduk seperti mencari sesuatu, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah batu kecil, dan…

'Prank.'

Dia melempar batu itu hingga mengenai sebuah jendela kaca yang akhirnya membuat Donghae dan Siwon menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Hingga kemudian…

'Blush.'

Kibum meniupkan udara panas pada bunga yang Siwon bawa.

Donghae dan Siwon yang menyadari sepertinya tidak ada apapun yang terjadi kembali menoleh, yang akhirnya membuat Donghae merengut dengan apa yang tengah Siwon pegang sekarang.

"Eh?" Siwon bingung. Kenapa jadi begini? Bunga yang dia bawa tiba-tiba layu? Belum lagi kertas birunya yang terbakar meski masih jelas terbaca tulisan 'This is You' di sana. Dan itu membuat Donghae kesal. Apa maksudnya Siwon ingin mengatakan kalau Donghae seperti bunga-bunga layu tersebut, sangat tidak indah? Hingga akhirnya…

'Plak, plak, plak.'

Donghae memukul Siwon dengan rangkaian bunga yang dibawanya itu.

Setelah puas, Donghae langsung berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang terduduk sedih di jalan itu, dan Kibum hanya mentertawakannya senang.

**.**

**.**

Malam hari, waktunya Donghae menyudahi aktifitasnya hari ini. Tapi Kibum? Aktifitasnya belum selesai, karena dia masih saja membuntuti Donghae.

Hingga di sinilah mereka berdua berada, di depan rumah Donghae, di mana seorang pemuda sudah berdiri di sana.

"Yesung hyung," itulah kata yang Donghae ucapkan membuat Kibum tahu siapa nama pemuda tersebut.

Donghae tersenyum dengan langkah yang semakin melambat dan kemudian berhenti setelah berada di hadapan Yesung. Dan Yesung? Dia langsung melebarkan kedua tangannya guna memeluk tubuh pemuda manis yang memang sudah dia suka dari dulu, mereka teman kecil.

Tapi belum sempat niat Yesung itu tercapai, tiba-tiba Yesung merasa ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya, tapi dia tidak melihat ada siapapun di sana. Dan itu membuat kita tahu Kibumlah pelakunya. Dan…

'Plak.'

Tangan Yesung tepat menyentuh wajah Donghae dengan cukup keras dan itu membuat senyum Donghae yang sebelumnya terkembang langsung meredup.

Yesung menarik-narik tangannya, tapi tangannya sama sekali tidak dapat dilepaskan dari wajah Donghae. Hingga akhirnya Donghae yang harus melepaskan tangan Yesung sedikit kasar dan langsung meninggalkan Yesung dengan memasuki rumahnya kesal, dan itu membuat Kibum senang. Sementara Yesung yang sepertinya tidak terlalu menyadari raut kesal Donghae malah tersenyum, dan kemudian meletakkan tangannya di dadanya. Bukankah dia baru saja menyentuh wajah Donghae? Dan itu sangat lembut. Yesung aneh? Begitulah.

**.**

**.**

Kibum terus berjalan memasuki beberapa ruangan dari rumah Donghae ini. Hingga kini dia berada di sebuah ruangan dengan rak-rak yang dipenuhi banyak buku. Dia terus melangkah, dan…

"Oh," dia berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di tengah ruangan tersebut. Dia… Donghae.

Donghae, dengan pakaian serba putihnya duduk manis di kursi tersebut dan tersenyum menatap Kibum yang berada di depannya sekarang. Dia berdiri dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Kibum, menarik tubuh Kibum, hingga akhirnya mendorong tubuh Kibum, membuat Kibum kini terduduk di kursi tempat Donghae duduk sebelumnya.

Donghae berjalan memutari tubuh Kibum, menyentuh tubuhnya, wajahnya, membuat Kibum tersenyum. Hingga akhirnya, kini Donghae menyentuh ekor merah Kibum dan menekan ujungnya, membuat Kibum tiba-tiba terpejam, dan… cerita berakhir (?).

**.**

**.**

Kibum menekan erat kedua kelopak matanya saat merasakan cahaya matahari menyilaukannya. Sebuah bayangan akan kecelakaan yang dialaminya melintas di pikirannya. Jadi karena itu semua orang tidak bisa melihatnya?

Dia menekan pelipisnya, pusing. Dan kemudian benar-benar membuka matanya. Kembali sebuah bayangan melintas, bayangan di mana dia tengah mengikuti Donghae ke manapun pemuda manis itu pergi. Bayangan di mana dia membuat dua orang pemuda berkelahi karena ulahnya yang mendorong kepala mereka. Tapi? Dia melihat Donghae tersenyum saat dia melakukan itu. Bayangan di mana dia membuat bunga yang dibawa Siwon tiba-tiba menjadi layu. Tapi? Lagi, dia melihat Donghae tersenyum karena ulahnya tersebut. Jadi? Sebenarnya Donghae sudah menyadari keberadaannya sejak awal?

Beberapa bulu berwarna putih berjatuhan membuat Kibum tersenyum, menandakan dia bahagia. "Malaikatku."

**E.N.D**

**Epilog.**

"Kau siapa?"

"Malaikat." Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dengan sangat singkat tapi terdengar nada menggantung dari ucapannya. "Malaikat kematian, dan tugasku, sepertinya kau sudah bisa menebaknya, mencabut nyawa."

"Apa?" Kibum ternganga. "Jadi kau muncul di hadapanku karena ingin mencabut nyawaku?"

"Tentu saja, itu sudah tugasku." Donghae menjawab penuh keyakinan.

"Mengapa harus begitu, lihatlah betapa kejamnya caraku mati, kecelakaan."

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih, karena dengan begitu kau sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit."

Kibum terdiam mendengar semua ucapan Donghae. Donghae benar, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit, tapi tetap saja itu keterlaluan. Andai saja Donghae tidak melintas di hadapannya yang akhirnya membuat dia berdiri diam di jalanan hingga tertabrak. Tetap saja itu menyebalkan. Dan seperti mengetahui apa yang hati Kibum katakan, Donghae memberikannya sebuah senyuman.

"Meskipun aku tidak menampakkan diriku, kau tetap akan mati. Kau tahu, saat nyawamu dicabut itu akan terasa sangat sakit, dan aku hanya membantumu."

"Tapi…"

"Dan sekarang saatnya kau memilih," potong Donghae sebelum Kibum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Memilih?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Angel atau Devil?"

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin hidup sebagai Angel atau sebagai Devil?" Donghae memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Aku…" Kibum kembali bingung. Jadi setelah dia meninggal, dia harus memilih ingin 'hidup' sebagai apa?

"Jiwa Devilmu jauh lebih besar daripada jiwa Angelmu, karena itu yang tampak pada dirimu adalah ekor merah itu," jelas Donghae membuat Kibum menolehkan kepalanya menatap ekor merah di belakang tubuhnya. "Tapi kau masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk merubah semuanya, sebelum masa itu habis."

Yang bisa Kibum lakukan kembali terdiam.

"Waktumu tiga minggu."

"Secepat itu?"

Donghae kembali tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kibum dan kemudian segera membalik tubuhnya bersiap pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Menjalankan tugasku."

"Tugas?" Kibum berpikir, "Ada yang meninggal hari ini?" ya, dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Donghae lakukan.

"Tentu saja, orang yang menabrakmu."

"Apa?" kembali pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulut Kibum.

"Seseorang yang bisa melihat wujud orang yang sudah meninggal, maka dia juga akan meninggal. Dan dia bisa melihat wujud Devilmu, jadi sekarang waktunya dia untuk masuk ke dunia yang sama denganmu."

Kibum menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Aku baru dengar hal yang seperti itu."

'Slash…' dengan segera Donghae menghilang tanpa memperdulikan kebingungan yang sedang Kibum rasakan.

**3 Minggu Kemudian.**

"Ini pilihanmu?"

"Ya," jawab Kibum yakin.

**1 Tahun Kemudian.**

"Apa? Kau hamil?" Kibum terperanjat setelah Donghae menyampaikan sesuatu padanya, "Kau pria, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa hamil?"

Donghae membelalakkan matanya saat Kibum mempertanyakan hal itu.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak peduli." Jangan salah menilai ucapan Kibum ini, bukannya dia tidak peduli dengan kehamilan Donghae, tapi dia tidak peduli Donghae pria atau bukan, yang jelas Donghae tengah mengandung anaknya sekarang.

**3 Tahun Kemudian.**

Donghae tengah tersenyum memandang seorang bayi mungil yang duduk di atas pangkuannya sekarang. Bayi mungil yang baru saja berusia dua tahun itu tengah mengemut ibu jarinya sambil memandangi Donghae yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Bayi mungilku," panggil Donghae pada bayi mungil tersebut.

Jemari Donghae tergerak untuk menyentuh sesuatu berwarna merah yang tumbuh di atas kepala bayi mungilnya. Dua buah tanduk kecil yang sangat lembut. "Lihatlah, tanduk merahmu menyala," ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum melihat tanduk merah yang menyala tersebut saat dia menyentuhnya.

"Ppa Ppa Ppa…" bayi mungil itu mengeluarkan suaranya sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang pria yang duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Iya, sama seperti Appa," ucap Donghae mengerti dengan apa yang bayi mungilnya ucapkan. Karena memang benar, tanduk merah tersebut tumbuh karena sang ayah, Kibum, juga memiliki tanduk tersebut.

Jemari Donghae kembali menyentuh sesuatu yang ada pada bayi mungil tersebut, dan kali ini adalah sesuatu yang ada di punggungnya. "Sayap putihmu manis sekali," ucapnya membuat sayap kecil sang bayi mungil terkepak menandakan dia senang dengan pujian sang ibu.

"Mma Mma Mma…" ucap bayi mungil tersebut sambil menyentuh sayap putih Donghae yang sedikit melengkung ke depan hingga tangan mungil itu bisa menggapainya.

"Bayi mungilku memang pintar," Donghae benar-benar gemas dibuatnya.

"Aish," tiba-tiba terdengar suara sungutan dari pria yang sedari tadi hanya diam di sebelah Donghae. "Kenapa kau selalu memanggilnya bayi mungil, aku sudah memberikannya nama bukan? Bryan," ucap pria tersebut yang adalah Kibum.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak setuju bukan?" Donghae berucap sambil sedikit melotot ke arah Kibum, tapi kini matanya sudah kembali tertuju pada bayi mungilnya dan tentu saja tatapannya sudah berubah menjadi tatapan yang sangat lembut. "Aiden, nama itu jauh lebih bagus."

"Aku tidak setuju!"

Hingga terjadilah pertengkaran antara kedua orang tua tersebut mengenai nama sang anak, yang berakhir dengan sang pangeran kerajaan iblis yang adalah Kibum itu pergi menghilang setelah sebelumnya memberi kecupan lembut pada sang bayi mungil yang belum mendapatkan namanya itu.

**.**

**.**

Menjadi Devil, itulah pilihan Kibum, hingga akhirnya dia menjadi seorang pangeran yang entah bagaimana caranya, mungkin karena kepintarannya yang membuat sang raja iblis memilihnya. Dan embel-embel pangeran itulah yang akhirnya membuat tidak ada siapapun yang berani menentang hubungannya dengan seorang malaikat kematian, yang mana seharusnya merupakan musuh dari kaumnya.

**E.N.D!**

**Buwahahaha…**

**Gara-gara nonton MVnya B.A.P – Stop It, sumpah, MVnya lucu *menurutku* dan waktu nonton MV itu kebayang kalo castnya itu 'mereka', jadi? bikin FF ini, tapi kenapa jadi garing dan g' tau arahnya, g' selucu MVnya.**

**Ceritanya sama dengan MV itu, apa ini namanya remake?**

**Tapi untuk bagian Epilog adalah hasil pemikiran (?) saya, anehkah?**

**Dan…**

**Happy HaeBum Day, December 09****th****, 2012.**


End file.
